If i'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn
by PencilKiller69
Summary: Named from a song that goes with this couple for me. A series of one shots about Marshall's and Gumball's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well... this is the first story i'm posting on here, so... take it easy on me!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time and all that shit.

Also I want to thank xXanime47Xx for spell checking and helping me make this what it is!  
_

Prince Gumball walked into his personal kitchen. It was empty and barren, but it made the prince feel warm. The walls and appliances were colored in different shades of pink. Slowly he walked over to the rack located a few steps to the left from the door. On it hung several aprons, he took the one covered with red hearts (being pink itself) and put it on. Just placing this article of clothing made him feel comfortable, less fake and more like his true self. He took in a deep breath, filling his nostrils with with the smell of familiarity. This was his favorite past time, making delicious creations. It was once in a blue moon that he was given the time to come here, his sanctuary.

Today had been a slow day, the storm had kept most of the candy people inside. The pink teen could hear the distant sounds of the rain pounding against the windows. Lighting could be seen, barely flashing into the high windows above his head. Taking time, Gumball got out what he needed to make some cookies. Pondering for awhile with what kind, he tapped the wooden spoon against his chin, Out on the counter top was a few pots, spoons, flour, sugar, eggs, and milk. Finally deciding on chocolate chip, he quickly added chocolate chips to the pile of ingredients. The prince smiled to himself, thinking maybe he would make more than cookie. With a hum he pulled an empty bowl over to himself, pouring in the ingredients needed for the batter mix, and stirred it at a slow pace. Though, the prince loved being needed he still wished he had more time for activities like this; Sometimes he even longed for it. that's why he really enjoyed days like this one, where sweet syrup fell from the sky in drops and cotton candy clouds turned dark. With a sigh he added in the chocolate chips and continued stirring. When he was done, the prince brought out a pan and fired up the oven.

With a smile the boy began putting the pots into the sink, humming as he did, sliding around in a gracefully, Alamos girl-like manner. Gumball would've never acted Ike that in front of other royals, but in his private quarters, he could act how he wanted. Hell, he could strip naked and dance around and no one would see, well, almost no one. The prince set the oven timer and began on a new creation, a cake. Before he got started though, a rumble erupted from his stomach and he blushed from habit. Since the cookies wouldn't be ready for awhile, Gumball searched through the fridge to find a snack. His crystal blue eyes shone with delight as they went over the perfect item. Strawberries. There was a full container of them on the first row. After getting them out and popping one into his mouth, the teen went to get something to drink. after retrieving a glass, he filled it with water.

As Gumball turned around he was greeted by an unusual sight. Five of the strawberries in the bowl were now gray. Shocked, the prince moved to get a closer look. His shock only grew as two hands found their way over his eyes and a voice rang out, "Guess Who!" The teen was silent in his surprised state. The voice sounded again, "Come on, don't you recognize my voice?" It asked. Gumball did know who it was, but for some reason his voice wouldn't work right.

"M-Ma-" The pitched voice cracked, "Marshall?" A laugh rang out as the hands disappeared from the prince's eyes. He blinked, gazing around to find his intruder, Marshall was sitting on the cabinet, with a strawberry in hand already halfway gray. "Marshall Lee!" Gumball yelled, slightly red in the face.

"Yes," The vampire replied with amusement, "that's my name." The younger boy's face grew even more burgundy.

"What in Glob's name are you doing here?"

"What? I just felt like visiting you..." The elder said in a mock heart tone. "Is that so wrong?"

"But, it's daytime!" gumball protested, his face now completely red with the combination of shock, anger, and embarrassment.

Bubba dear," The king said, "have you even looked outside today?" Gumball mentally kicked himself, remembering that it was storming. No sun equals Marshall. The undead teen lightly floated from the cabinet and tapped Gumball on the nose with a husky chuckle. The prince mumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms. "What's that, Gum-gum?"

"How'd you even get in here?' He said again, louder. "No one is allowed in here but me..." Marshall glanced in the boy's direction, now floating on his back in midair.

"Doesn't that get lonely, being all by yourself?" The king came closer to the pink teen with each softly-spoken word. Instead of replying, the pink haired prince turned around, busying himself with the pots and pans. Marshall still floated, staring at Gumball with sight amusement.

"Don't just st- float there! If you're in here you're going to help me!" The boy ordered, handing Marshall an apron and a bowl. "Make yourself useful." The vampire smiled as he slid on the hot pink apron.

"I can make myself useful in a lot of ways." Gumball movements froze as his face turned an even darker shade of pink. "What are you making anyways?"

Red velvet cake." The one mixing contents around in a bowl, answered hesitantly. "You are hungry, right?" It was Marshall's turn to be shocked. "What, did you think, I didn't notice the color missing from your clothes? Or how fast you drained the color from those strawberries? I notice a lot actually."

Marshall was about to reply when a sound went off. "The cookies! Can you get those?"

"Yeah..." Marsh answered grabbing one of Gumball's oven mitts and opening the oven. The cookies were indeed done and smelled delicious. Marshall took one and tried a little bite. Even if the vampire preferred shades of red, he could eat anything.

"Now can you put those on a plate?" Marshall didn't answer but instead went to get a plate. He returned to see Gumball's progress, he was flabbergasted. The little baker already had the cake batter prepared to place in the oven. Handing them to Marshall, the vampire then placed the two cake pans neatly on the bottom rack. Gumball proceeded to set the timer.

"Want this?" Gumball asked offering up a bowl in his hands filled with batter. Marsh grabbed it.

"Of cource!" Marshall replied and started eating the contents, first draining the color then eating the mix. He noticed Gumball gathered the now-dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. The boy was running some soapy water. Marshall floated over and placed his feet onto the ground. He placed the now empty bowl into the sink and stood behind the busy prince.

Gumball groaned in annoyance and Marshall smiled deviously. Slowly, the king got closer to the younger. He placed his arms under Gumball's and grabbed a dirty pan. The vampires breath bounced onto the gum prince and tier bodies were pressed close. "Need any help?" Bubba froze, shivering slightly with the contact of Marshall's cold skin. His breath was warm against Gumball's neck.

"What are you...?" Gumball started.

"Doing?" Marshall finished for him. "I'm helping." Then, Marsh gripped the other's hand, which was now holding the pain in one hand, and moved it to wash the dirty dish. "Wash," He whispered, brushing his lips against the boy's neck. Since Bubba couldn't trust his voice, he just nodded and followed directions.

They continued this until all the dishes were clean and sitting in the dish rack. But, even so, the two teens didn't move away from one another. Instead, they stood frozen in place, both enjoying the contact. Gumball mustered up his courage and slowly turned around to face the elder. Their breath now tangled in front of them. Just when Marshall was going to move forward, a loud noise rang out, breaking the two apart.

"Uh, the cake's done." Marshall stated with backwardness.

The prince nodded, face crimson, "Yeah.." came the low reply as he walked over to the stove, mitts now on, and took the two pans out. After closing the door, he grabbed a toothpick, sticking it into the cake to check if it was done. It was. Gumball cleared his throat as if he was about to say something, but as he turned around the words died on his lips. Marshall was standing behind him causing the two to come face to face. The vampire king didn't waste any time and forcefully brought their lips together. The kiss didn't last long before Marshall pulled away.

The two teens just stared at one another before Marshall broke the silence, "I'm sorry." He apologized, stanching the back of his head nervously. The prince only smiled at him, face lightly tinged red.

"It's okay," Gumball assured him while grabbing the cake pans. "Ready to decorate?" Marshall was at a loss for words for once. Stunned by the prince's coolness of the situation, the teen floated over to the spacious table, where Gumball stood, without saying a word. "Aren't you going to help? It is for you.." A blush lit his cheeks slightly.

Marshall couldn't help but smile before walking up behind him, feet now on the floor. Doing like he did before, Marsh put his arms in the same position as when washing the dishes. They began putting red frosting on the cake.

"Marshall?" Gumball said quietly. The undead boy made a noise of recognition. "Can I ask you a question?" The prince's voice was steady but hesitant.

"Yeah," The elder asked, "What is it Bubba?" Though Marsh couldn't see it, gumball blushed at the old nickname,

"Why did you kiss me?" the boy asked in a whisper. Marshall stilled, unsure how to answer, "Well... Why did you? I need to know why."

Marshall sighed. "I like you.. I mean, well, more than a friend should... and when the timer went off, I was disappointed. I realized just how much I had wanted to kiss you."

Silence was the reply to Marshall's explanation. And the king grew aggravated. He turned to the younger boy to face him only to see Bubba was trying not to cry. "What's wrong?!" Marshall asked, worry evident in his voice. Gumball smiled.

"I...feel the same way," came the reply, more silence followed. "What now?" Gumball prompted.

"This," Marshall connected their lips and this time Bubba kissed back. Traces of red had smeared on both of their faces. "Want to finish decorating?"

Gumball nodded. "That sounds good," Marshall got back into position once again. "We should do this more often," Marshall chuckled.

"Next time there's a storm, i'm all yours." He Promised, causing laughter from Bubblegum.

"I'll hold you to it." He promised, leaning back and laying his head against the other's chest.

"Y' know, you taste like bubblegum.." the vampire said quietly against the other's ear.

"Is that a bad thing?" Gumball asked surprised by the random comment.

"No," Marsh respond, "I love it." He put his head in the crook of the younger prince's neck and quickly licked a small part. A king of shocked whimper came from the bubble gum-flavored teen's lips.  
This went on for awhile as they slowly finished decorating the cake, enjoying each other company.

Well that's all for now. I've got another one already wrote that I may have time to type in the next  
two days, no promises though.

Please R&R!


	2. Memories

A/N: So sorry I haven't been updating, schools kept me real busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time!

*** means it's a flashback.

* * *

A noble man, looking at least in his forties, stood by the purple drapes of is balcony. A gentle breeze slightly ruffled them before caressing his pink cheeks.

Breathing a soft sigh in remembrance of a certain bittersweet sorrow. Taking slow, but sure steps he reached the guard rail of the balcony. Looking over the kingdom -his kingdom- with sad, tired eyes. The king had always believed the Kingdom of Aaa looked magical at night. The way the star light bounced off the sprinkles of the candy

people's homes in a majestic glow. With or without it's meaning to, his mind wondered on his past life. Memories, he had learned, were sometimes both a blessing and a

curse. The older man had plenty of them, good and bad in their own ways. They were is only company, his loyal companions when there was no one else by his side.

As of now certain memories came to him. This balcony held a very special meaning in his earth. His face wrinkled into a small smile as he seemingly relived a memory.

It was a cold winter night that found the now young prince sanding alone on his soft breath barely visible in the chill of the night air. The prince was about twelve years of age, only one more year until he could live alone in his castle. Recently he had fond himself having awful dreams about his mom and dad.

They were detailed and long, sometimes he would think that the dream would never end and he would end up stuck in time, reliving that dreadful day over and over again.

That's

why he found himself out in the dark, cold air, alone. The prince tried to think up a happy thought in form of a recently read book. One from before the "Great

mushroom war". One scene particularly struck him , it took on a balcony. Glancing from left to right he made sure no one was around before reciting a few verses.

"Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo?" he asked the night sky in a proper, but innocent child-like voice. And though he new he would not receive a response, the boy

found his sadness deepened by the silence of the stars. As he let his let his head fall a smooth voice answered the prices' plea.

"You called?" The voice rang out like music to the ears. The younger boy jumped backward in fright, as his eyes glanced upward in fright, as his eyes glanced upward.

Above floated a boy who looked about seventeen The mysterious stranger had dark hair and wore black, his eyes, though,were soft in an odd but compelling way. "You got

my name wrong though..." The teen continued. Silence insured as the younger stood in awe, still shocked by it all.

"I said you got my name wrong." The almost angelic voice rung out once more. "It's Marshall Lee, King of the Vampires." The Prince's eyes widened even more as the King

smiled brightly, showcasing his sharp fangs in the process. The boy still said nothing until Marshall lowered himself to stand also on the balcony, leaning against the

rails, asking a question. "What's you're name?" The prince froze with the question, a blush appearing on is already pink cheeks. Taking a moment to process the words,

he got up the nerve to answer in a light, unsure voice.

"M-my name is Bubba Gumball, but I'm known to most people as Prince Gumball." The boy answered in his meek tone. Marshall, smile still on his face, held out his

hand in the gesture of shaking hands which Bubba accepted by slowly reaching his own hand out.

Bubba looked down at his hand, e could still remember the coldness of Marsh's hand against his own and the weird comfort it brought to him. That indeed was the first

time he had ever met Marshall Lee, his first real friend. After tat night Marshall's visits became more frequent, nearly every night the two would hang out. Talking to

one another till the sun would almost begin to rise. It began innocent enough, but soon they found themselves growing closer and closer to one another, almost

dependent

on one another. Another memory drifted it's way into his mind, the first time he had ever heard Marshall sing.

It was an even colder night than the last night they had, it was piratically freezing. His breath was very prominent in the chilly Air, creating huge puffs of smoke-

like

breaths. The air he took in felt like sandpaper going down his throat and stung his nose. The prince shivered in the cold, waiting for Marshall to show took patience

some nights. The vampire had told him he should wait inside on the colder nights, but Gumball never would listen. The pink boy leaned forward as he thought he could

make out a figure in the distance.

"Marshall?" The boy questioned the figure.

"What did I tell you?" Marshall asked as he floated down to the balcony floor, he placed something against the rails before placing is hands on the now pale boys

shoulders. "Your skins now colder than mine." Marshall shook his head disapprovingly before placing his coat onto the others shoulders. Another shiver went throughout

the

young prince, though this time it wasn't from the cod. Marshall put something over his arm before picking the boy up and carrying him to the bed. After genitally

placing

Bubba down, he climbed into the sheets beside him while lifting up what he had. It was a bass guitar shaped like an ax; he started to strum it lightly with surgical

precision.

_"Bubba, Bubba, oh Bubba, _

_Your skin is soft to the touch, _

_Your eyes reflect the morning sun." _

Marshall sung his lullaby slowly, voice soft and pleasant to the ear. Gumball yawned against his own will and found himself slowly getting sleepier as his skin warmed.

"Beautiful." Gumball mumbled to himself before falling into an unwilling sleep.

Now thinking back on it, Gumball never did find out how that song ended. He fell asleep in the beginning and when he awoke Marshal had vanished, leaving only his

jacket

to show he was ever there at all. A smile had shown on the king's lips as this memory returned. Since then, Gumball had heard a lot more songs sung by the pale teen,

though none had compared to the first. And while his mind was on the topic of firsts, he still remembered the first question he had ever asked about Marshall's

vampire-like qualities.

Both king and prince sat together with their backs against the railing, the cold weather had worn off leaving behind a slightly cool night breeze. The two were

in the middle of a conversation when Gumball asked a quite random question.

"Marsh, what do you eat? I mean, you are a vampire, so do you drink blood or..." The young boy questioned with a strong sense of curiosity. Marshall chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't drink blood. I simply survive on eating shades of red." The vampire answered with amusement "Like pink for instance." Gumball lips formed a

smile.

"Can you show me?" He asked with his eagerness overflowing. Marshall gave a nod.

"Got anything?" Gumball nodded in response,holding out his hand. "Your hand?" Marshall asked in confusion. Another nod.

"Only the fingertip though." Bubba said, still holding out his hand. Marsh gave a small nod before putting his front tooth against Gumball left index finger with ease

and steadiness. A shiver flew though both of them as the color drained. A tiny speck of color vanished from the prince's finger.

The pure bliss the prince felt was indescribable, he wanted Marshall to continue until there was no color left, but the elder had refused; even if the elder

wanted to feel the pleasure once more himself.

The king placed his hands on the guardrail once more as he suddenly longed to enter that one memory and feel that once more. But soon, Bubba's face soured as he

thought

about what came not too long after. The fight. What happened when Mrs. Lemon grab had found out about his friendship to the dark king. A memory he wished he could just

forget.

"What do you mean leave!?" Marshall asked, anger mixed with shock. "Just because they tell you I'm bad, that I'm not like you you abandon me?" The teen looked

genially hurt.

"I mean, I can't be your friend anymore if I want to be King one day.' Gumball tried to reason, "I'm sorry!"

"No!" Marshall snapped. "You're not sorry. You were never really my friend, were you?" complete hurt flashed though Gumball eyes, making Marshall flinch away from his

stare, "Goodbye Prince Gumball." The king spat while turning away. "Forever."

Gumball stood at the rail, tears streaming, wanting to say something, anything to stop him. Make him stay.

Gumball was brought back into the present as his grip tightened on the rail, causing his knuckles to go white. It had taken four years before the two had

spoken again. "Four wasted ears..." the king murmured to himself in regret. Those years were the worst in his life. Some nights he would fail asleep waiting outside

for

the hope that Marshall might show up, that Marshall would come back to save him. It wasn't until after he met Fionna that the two were forced face-to-face with one

another.

It was when that nasty door lord had broken into his home and stolen his 'something precious' which was indeed the shirt Marshall had given him. When Marshall had sung

that song, it made him feel awful, had made him want to hurt himself for being so stupid. But, what he remembered most was that night.

Gumball had found himself outside that night in the cold dressed only in that shirt and some boxers, curled up on the balcony. He had given up on getting any

sleep that night and had found himself waiting outside for a person he knew wouldn't show. It all went blurry after that. The next thing he remembered was suddenly

being lifted by by two strong arms, held tightly against a toned chest.

"Bubba, Bubba!" a frantic voice called. "Please wake up!" somehow he managed to lift his eyelids.

"Marshall?" He asked, not believing his sight.

"Bubba!" He exclaimed bringing him into an embrace. "What the Glob were you thinking?"

"Marshall, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Gumball kept repeating. The dead king only held him closer and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, i;m here."

Wind blew past his face once more, carrying the sweet scent of the Candy Village on it's drift. All these memories were important in their own little way, but the most

important was the next memory. Sometimes, when Gumball would feel his worst, this memory would pop up and make everything better. This one was one of his favorites...

Prince Gumball was seventeen and was, of course, patiently waiting for Marshall to show. Tonight was different being that Gumball was going to go over to

Marsh's for the first time in ages. Bubba couldn't help but smile widely as he caught a glimpse of the vampire, who took no time in grabbing a grip on the princes'

arms

and pulled him from the balcony. Gumball gave a gasp of fright, but trusted him. The flight to the darker teens house seemed so short that Bubba couldn't help but wish

it had lasted longer.

Marshall's house was cozy, warmer that Gumball had anticipated. They went into his living room, turning on a movie, and getting on the couch. "The movie just had to be

scary." Gumball cursed inwardly As he held onto Marshall's arm in terror. It wasn't like the vampire minded, though, he enjoined the contact. It was from there that

Marsh's mind went to the gutter.

Gumball, having no idea what thoughts floated into Marshall's mind, kept holding his grip on the other teen. Even hiding his face in his chest when a really scary

scene

came on. Marshall finally reaching his point reached for the remote from the side of the couch. In a swift movement, Marshall turned to television off and it was then

that Gumball turned to ace him in innocent confusion that there eyes locked. A wave of emotion went though them. Both boys sat frozen in there spots, eyes still

connected.

Marshall was the one that broke the stillness as he crashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. And as he reached his hand to cup the back of Gumballs head,

pulling on some of his hair in the process, Gumball let out what was a mix between a gasp and a moan. This only encourage Marshall to deepen the kiss, licking Gumballs

lips. This action pulled Bubba out of his shocked state, giving Marsh access and slowly kissing him back.

in nearly minutes, Marshall has the prince laid on his back on the couch with himself on top, kissing him senseless. The affection soon went from innocent to not-so-

innocent.

The king grinning fondly at that memory, the feeling of that night raced throughout him. The fire that once flew through him was only a reminiscent now. But, even in

the

cold night air, Gumball could feel the hotness that he did that night, the explosion of pleasure when their lips crashed. It felt wonderful, even now as he stood all

alone.

Lost in his thoughts, the night sky didn't feel as lonely as before, his memories were the kings company. All the nights he had spent hours on this very

balcony became his memories, night after night.

The pink gentleman would give anything to just go back, back to the begriming. Back to Marshall Lee, the vampire king. The king opened his mouth.

"Romeo, Romeo. Where fore art thou Romeo?" The voice bounced into the ark sky, filling the empty silence for only a moment. And once more he found himself saddened by

the lack of reply. He knew the vampire king had left a long time ago, and hadn't returned since.

The old king turned around and made his way to the big pink bed located inside. Slowly, he climbed into it, instantly comforted b the warmth it brought him. A spare

tear slipped from under his closed eyelid as he king fell into his everlasting dreams. Memories he had learned, were both a blessing and a curse.

* * *

Please tell me what you think and if you find any mistakes, my keyboard is being weird.


End file.
